People enjoy sharing photos with each other. In earlier days, such sharing occurred by opening wallets or scrapbooks for friends, or by gathering around a slide projector in dark room. Today, such sharing may occur via e-mail, via broadcast to proprietary digital picture frames, or via photo sharing applications such as Google's Picasa.
Google also provides geographic-specific information via its well-known Google Earth application. This application permits users to navigate the world easily using a graphical representation, so as to find particular geographic areas and to see satellite photos, maps, and 3D structures placed at particular geographic locations.